


Three Ways to Live a Little

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan just wants to feel alive in different ways, but that’s so vague to work with. So Phil gives him two ways to do so and Dan gives Phil one: Live honestly, live a little recklessly sometimes, and live through your passions.





	Three Ways to Live a Little

                                              

 

* * *

 

To Dan, routine was not a bad thing. It was okay to live life in mundane cycles doing what was secure and predictable. There was no need for him to challenge his thoughts and emotions, and wonder why he’d never done the things that made his palms sweat and his heart race with anticipation. **  
**

He knew that every now and then everyone needed to live a little. Everybody needed to do something that was completely out of character, whether it be a acting a little reckless or taking a leap of faith into something truly exhilarating.

After weeks of boring habits, all he wanted to do was find new ways to make his entire being come alive in a way that could only be described as living. It was a feeling he could not continue to deny himself out of fear of the unknown–especially when he was still so young and just starting to get his first taste of experience.

For once in his life, Dan just wanted to live in the moment doing whatever made him stop thinking and caring about anything that wasn’t relevant at that instant. All he wanted to be was a carefree teenager with the one person who always reminded him that it was okay for him want more out of his life and himself.

His boyfriend, Phil, never hesitated to tell him to “Stop thinking and just go” as he showed and pushed him over the edge of his limits.

-

Phil understood that Dan needed to start small. So, he thought of something more honest on the risk scale for Dan: Finally tell his parents that they were dating.

Now this may not seem like a big deal, but having to tell his parents that the boy who they thought was just his best friend was actually his boyfriend of three years definitely got Dan’s heart racing.

With every step away from his room, came a new reason for him to back out: their questions, their reactions, the changes to come. Phil could hear the worry that was all over his eyes and brows. He slipped his hand into Dan’s gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Just go in there and do it. You can’t keep putting this off forever.” Phil said with a smile.

“Yes I can.” Dan mumbled.

“But you shouldn’t,” Phil chuckled, shoving Dan into the family room.

He stood before his parents, completely frozen as they asked how he and Phil were, and if Phil would be would be staying for dinner. Dan’s mouth hung slightly open as he picked his words carefully in his mind only to blurt out:

“Phil and I are dating.”

He immediately covered his mouth with both hands, awaiting their response. Around the corner Phil was holding his breath. His mum and dad exchanged a couple of looks and called Phil into the room so that they could all share a comforting group hug together.

“And you didn’t tell us sooner?”

-

“Sneak out with me”, Was the text Phil sent Dan late one Friday night. His parents were still awake, yet he got dressed and snuck out of the window in his father’s office.

“Am I really doing this?” Dan whispered to himself as he opened the window. He took a deep breath and sat on the ledge before pushing himself into the grass beneath.

“Come on let’s go!” Phil chimed, yanking Dan far away from his house.

They ran through the backyards of his neighbors, giggling and not pausing to ask where they were headed. Dan’s entire body was tingling when Phil started to chase him into the open field. He shrieked as Phil grabbed his waist and spun him around.

“Do you know how great you are?” Dan questioned when they’d ended up covered in grass as a result of their graceless frolicking. Phil nodded and kissed Dan some more.

The warm night felt even better in the comfort of the grass, with Phil’s head next to his. Being able to think, “Wow I feel amazing right now” was the real rush. Phil’s fingers were gentle against his knuckles as they mused about what their destinies.

“Are we going to lie here and eat this entire container of smarties?” Phil questioned, looking at Dan with a fond smile.

Dan gave Phil a soft peck, “Yes”.

Eventually, the two found themselves stood outside Dan’s window after two am. Phil embraced Dan and gave him a long kiss goodnight before sending him on his way, back into the safety of his room. From up there Dan opened his window, blew Phil one last kiss, not believing he’d actually pulled that off.

-

At the end of the day, life kept moving no matter what he did. Dan could devote himself to getting out more and doing the things he read about but that wasn’t all there was to living.

Living was about pursuing your passions no matter how crazy or risky they seemed.

“Dan,” Phil started one day, looking up from his video library. “I want to get into film and media.”

“Alright, what’s stopping you?” Dan asked.

“The fact that everyone says it’s not a secure career option,” Phil explained, aimlessly scrolling through his little projects.

Dan grabbed Phil’s shoulders firmly and looked him in the eyes. “Phil, I’m saying this out of all the love I have for you–get a hold of yourself. You’re the one who preaches taking a leap of faith, so why don’t you now?” Dan said, wrapping his arms around Phil.

“So you think I should take a chance on it?” Phil asked, with a small smile.

“Yes, The little things you’ve done are amazing. Think about how good you could be with schooling!” Dan exclaimed, kissing Phil’s cheek.

“I guess you’re right.” Phil giggled.

“Remember, life waits for no one. You gotta take the chance to live and see what you can do. You’ll never know where life will take you unless you let it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in August of 2016 for Phandom Little Pop 2016.
> 
> Doodler: slightlyraspberry.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta: hopelesshowell.tumblr.com


End file.
